


Wet

by TurnipFizzle



Series: Kinks [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipFizzle/pseuds/TurnipFizzle
Summary: Rin really has to pee, but Sousuke wants to try something.





	Wet

“Hurry up, Sousuke, I’m bursting!”

“I am hurrying, calm down,” Sousuke replied as he leisurely climbed the stairs to their apartment. Rin kept running up to the next landing only to turn around and wait for Sousuke, hands shoved into his crotch and squirming the whole time. “You shouldn’t have drank all of that tea at the restaurant. I told you this would happen.”

“You told me we would go home after that, but instead you took me to that bar. I would have been fine if we had come straight home.” They had gone out to eat for their anniversary and Sousuke couldn’t help but remark on how much iced tea Rin was drinking. Rin, of course, did not heed the warning, so Sousuke decided to have a little fun with it and see just how desperate he could get him before Rin realized it was a setup.

Three iced teas and two beers later, Rin was clearly at his limit, judging by the persistent potty dance. Sousuke had to admit, it was kind of cute seeing him like that. He smiled as he remembered the panicked look on Rin’s face when he told him that he wanted to get some drinks before heading back. “Why didn’t you use the restroom at the bar, then?”

“I don’t like using the bathrooms at bars. They’re always so gross and crowded. Can you please walk faster? I really, really have to go!” The pressure in his bladder seemed to intensify with every step he took and he could swear that his abdomen was distended with the amount of liquid it contained.

“Alright, I hear you.” Rin was waiting outside the door when Sousuke rounded the corner. He was so tempted to fumble with the key to waste time, but he also didn’t want Rin to actually piss himself in the hallway, so he swiftly unlocked the door and gave the go-ahead for Rin to enter first. As Rin ran past, Sousuke had the fleeting notion of disappointment that his evening’s entertainment would soon be over. He followed Rin into the apartment just as the red-head was taking off his shoes and asked “Can I watch?”

“Watch what?” Rin was already on his way to the bathroom with Sousuke right on his heels.

Sousuke caught up to Rin and blocked his path just outside the bathroom door. “Watch you piss. Just this once. Please?”

Rin tried to shove his way past, but that task proved difficult when his hands were both still firmly pressed into his crotch. “If it’ll get you out of my way, fine. Do whatever you want.”

Sousuke let him pass and trailed him into the bathroom, making a point of standing right next to Rin as he bounced from foot to foot and fumbled to get his zipper down without removing his hand from clutching his dick through his pants. A visible wet spot could be seen right where the head of Rin’s dick was, evidence that the floodgates wouldn’t hold much longer, and Sousuke couldn’t help but take pity on the poor man as he struggled to not piss his pants in front of the toilet.

“Here, let me help.” Sousuke stepped behind Rin and gently took charge of unzipping his pants and extracting his member from the confines of his boxers. Right before Rin’s dick made it out into open, however, inspiration struck Sousuke in the form of another strange idea. Once again, it seemed like such a waste that with all this buildup, Rin would simply relieve himself like normal, especially when there was something that Sousuke had been toying with the idea of trying and this was the perfect opportunity to execute it. With Rin’s dick still in hand in the boxers, Sousuke softly asked directly into Rin’s ear, “Before you start going, can I ask another favor?”

“Whatever you want, just, please! This is really starting to hurt now. It’s so hard to hold right in front of the toilet.” He hadn’t stopped dancing in place all the while he stood there and little whimpers of frustration were almost constantly falling from his mouth. But despite how desperately he needed to relieve himself, he had absolute trust in Sousuke that he would take care of him and not let Rin humiliate himself. It also wasn’t often that Sousuke openly expressed his desires like this, so Rin was all the more willing to indulge in whatever weird request he had.

“Can we do this in the bath?” Sousuke was now slowly stroking Rin’s length inside his boxers.

“You want me to just pee in the bathtub? Yeah, I guess I could do that.” Strange request, for sure, but Rin supposed it could have been worse.

“No, I mean…can you…can you pee on me in the bath?” The last part was spoken so quietly that Rin almost didn’t catch it. He could feel Sousuke bury his face in the Rin’s neck, no doubt expecting to be denied.

Rin hesitated a moment. It won’t make a mess in the bathtub, at least. The mental image of Sousuke on this knees in front of him as he was finally able to relieve his overfull bladder was all the convincing Rin needed to consent to this request.

“Okay, let’s do it. Take off your clothes, quickly. I really can’t last much longer. I’ve been leaking this whole time.”

“I know, I can feel it.” Sousuke ran his thumb over the wet tip then relocated Rin’s own hand back to his dick. “Don’t spill a drop,” he instructed and removed himself to undress. Once his own clothes were on the floor and out of the way, he inquired if Rin would need assistance undressing. Rin accepted the help and soon they would both naked and in the bathtub with Sousuke kneeling in front of a squirming Rin.

Rin seemed hesitant now that it was about to happen. He continued clutching his dick in an effort to not start prematurely. “Should I just aim for your chest?”

Sousuke was already hard in anticipation and slowly stroking himself. “Yeah, anywhere. Just not the face, please. Start whenever you’re ready.”

Rin nodded and took a couple deep breaths to steady himself. He was bursting to let go, but when he eased his grip and tried to relax, it took a second for his brain to give his body the go-ahead to piss on his boyfriend.

It started as a small trickle that just dribbled by his feet, almost as if the immense pressure in his bladder was preventing anything from escaping. That trickle soon strengthened into a strong stream that gained enough force to rise up and begin dousing Sousuke’s thighs. His bladder seemed to realize that it could at last release all the pent up liquid and proceeded to drain in earnest. As the hot stream made it high enough to soak Sousuke’s chest, Rin threw his head back and moaned in relief, the liquid he had struggled to contain finally leaving his body. Urine rushed out of his member, the torrent forceful enough that it had nearly no arch at all. The sensation was so intense that it racked a shiver down his spine and he almost forgot to watch where he was aiming.

He lazily opened his eyes and gazed down at Sousuke. The sight before him was absolutely worth all the discomfort and desperation he had just experienced. Sousuke was rapidly stroking his dick, the tip leaking fluids of a different kind all over his hand. He panted heavily as he used his free hand to rub the hot liquid over his muscular chest. Rin swept the stream back and forth over Sousuke’s nipples, down to his stomach, and back up, enjoying how his draining liquid cascaded beautifully down Sousuke’s skin. Rin shifted his eyes up to his face and felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Sousuke’s eyes locked on his, full of raw desire and lust. If he wasn’t already preoccupied, he would have insisted on Sousuke taking him right then and there, but he still quite a bit of liquid left in him.

The pressure in Rin’s bladder was quickly fading after such a lengthy urination. He knew he would soon be empty, so he decided to make the most of what he still had in his tank and angled the stream down to directly flow over his boyfriend’s dick. Sousuke’s moan was loud, lewd, and perfect as he came completely undone. Thick ropes of cum splattered out between them as Sousuke worked his length through his orgasm.

Sousuke slowly caught his breath as the Rin’s stream began to taper off. Sousuke positioned his hand under the dwindling stream to wash off the cum, then reached up to stroke Rin’s length. The once powerful torrent was down to a mere trickle before stopping entirely. He managed to push out a few more spurts that ran down Sousuke’s arm before his bladder was conclusively empty and he could breathe a final sigh of relief.

That sigh quickly turned into a gasp as Sousuke began swiftly pumping his dick to full hardness. It wasn’t long after that Rin could feel his own orgasm building up inside him. With the intense release he just experienced, he knew all it would take would be a bit of physical stimulation for him to get another kind of release.

Sousuke knew just what buttons to push to pleasure Rin, and he demonstrated that knowledge by leaning forward and sucking just the head of Rin’s dick in this mouth while rapidly stroking the rest of the length. As expected and almost immediately, Rin cried out and nearly collapsed as waves of pleasure washed over him and subsequently into Sousuke’s awaiting mouth.

Sousuke pulled off with a wet _pop!_ and rose to his feet to embrace his lover. He wrapped his arms around him firmly as he locked his lips onto Rin’s. As soon as Rin opened his mouth to return the kiss, Sousuke tipped his tongue to let Rin’s cum flow into his mouth. Rin’s eyes widened in shock, but he surprisingly didn’t flinch away. Instead, he swallowed the salty fluid and earned a smirk of approval from Sousuke. Rin dove his tongue back in to swirl it around Sousuke’s mouth, as if trying to share the taste between them. They pulled back when they needed breath and Sousuke said, “Thanks for indulging me on this. Now let’s wash up and continue this in the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this; watersports is my weakness.


End file.
